


Ja maailma oli kaunis

by Sisilja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Suomi | Finnish, haikeaa romantiikkaa, kirjeitä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja
Summary: Ja toisistaan tietämättöminä molemmat pojat sulkeutuivat takaisin kuoriinsa, kivettivät sydämensä ja yrittivät unohtaa kumpikin tavallaan. Ja maailma oli kaunis.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	Ja maailma oli kaunis

**Author's Note:**

> Osallistuin tällä ficillä aikoinaan Finin Kirjehaasteeseen, joten suurin osa ficistä on kirjemuodossa, ensimmäinen niistä on Dracon kirjoittama, jälkimmäinen Harryn. Tämä on ensimmäinen H/D-ficcini ja ensimmäisiä ficcejäni ylipäätään. 
> 
> Rowling omistaa Potterit. En saa tästä ficistä rahaa tai muutakaan korvausta.

Kuura oli jäätynyt tällipajun oksille koviksi kiteiksi. Se ei enää juurikaan jaksanut huitoa talven turruttamilla oksillaan huppupäisen hahmon ilmestyessä sen juurelle.  
  
Askeleet narskuivat lumessa vaikeroivalla nuotilla Dracon astellessa puun viereen. Hänellä oli paha olo, niin paha olo, että oli antaa ylen. Hän puristi punaiseen nauhaan kiedottua pergamentinpalasta kuin kallista aarretta, josta hän ei ikinä irrottaisi otettaan. Lumihiutaleita, pieniä siroja hiutaleita, putoili pergamentille hänen avatessaan sen kohmeisilla käsillään. Talvisen aamun poikkeuksellisen kirkas aurinko kurkotti säteitään Kielletyn metsän puiden takaa Draco alkaessa lukea kirjoittamaansa kirjettä ties kuinka monennen kerran. Hän värisi lukiessaan, eikä ollut varma johtuiko pistelevä tunne kylmyydestä vai jostain, joka oli kietonut kovat kätensä hänen sisälmyksiensä ympärille puristavaan otteeseen.  
  
_En saa sinua mielestäni. Olen yrittänyt, tuloksetta. En edes tiedä, miksi enää tuhlaan aikaani sinua ajatellen. Siitä on vain tullut tapa, sellainen pahe. Toisille pahe merkitsee tupakanpolttamista tai uhkapelejä, minulle se on sinun ajattelemisesi ja muistojen vaaliminen. Pahe, josta on tuskallisen vaikeaa päästää irti.  
  
Se sinun viaton, poikamainen hymysi. Sen minä hahmottelen mieleeni monesti, kun suljen silmäni. Se hymy on kaunis, ehkä kauneinta sinussa. Vaikken sitä sinulle koskaan sanonutkaan. Ja miksi sanoisin, kun sinä et kuitenkaan ymmärtäisi?  
  
Ja ne hetket, muistatko ne? Enemmänkin se oli piikittelyä ja tappelemista kuin mitään muuta. Vaikka olisin toivonut, että olisimme tehneet niin paljon muutakin kuin nälvineet toisiamme mitä iljettävimmillä kutsumanimillä. Näin jälkeenpäin on helppo todeta, kuinka tyhmiä sinä ja minä olemme olleet kaikki nämä vuodet. Onko niin vaikeaa ymmärtää, että huulet on tarkoitettu johonkin uskomattoman paljon kauniimpaan, täydellisempään kuin toisen kiroamiseen alimpaan helvettiin?  
  
Minä vihasin sinua, rakastin sinua ja taas kerran vihasin. Nyt en enää tiedä. En tiedä mistään mitään. Olen hukannut itseni lopullisesti. En tiedä kuka olen. Onko minua enää olemassakaan ja jos on niin mitä varten, sinuako? Sinua, sinua… ei. Sinulla on elämäsi, tehtäväsi, päämääräsi. Ne ovat kaukana minusta, mutta samalla niin lähellä, vain peilikuvina. Me olemme saman tarinan kaksi eri variaatioita, sinä ja minä. Olemme kuin toisemme kauan aikaa sitten kadottaneet kaksosveljet, joista toiselle tuli osaksi kunnia ja valo, toiselle lankesi katkeruus ja pimeä. Emmekä tarvitse Punurmiota ennustuksineen kertomaan, kumpi on kumpi.  
  
Ajattelen sinua usein. Joku voisi kutsua tätä kaipaukseksi, mutta minusta tämä on enemmän. Syvällä sisimmässäni palaa tuli, eikä sen liekkiä ruoki viha, vaan jokin aivan muu. En vain pysty nimeämään sitä tunnetta, en vielä. Kysyt varmaan, onko se rakkautta, mutta oikeasti, mistä minä sen tietäisin? Mitä on rakkaus, kenelle se on tarkoitettu, miten sen saavuttaa? Ikuisuuskysymyksiä kaikki, eikä minulta löydy niihin vastauksia. Mutta jos rakkaus on sitä, että henki loppuu kesken, kun näen sinut, että silmissä sumenee ja korvissa soi, sisin tukehtuu johonkin kylmään, joka lämpenee vain sinun läsnä ollessasi, jos rakkaus on sitä, että minun on mahdoton saada yöllä unta tai keskittyä oppitunneilla, joilla sinä et ole, jos rakkaus on sitä, että katselen ikuisuuksia pöllölän ikkunasta ulos tai katseeni lasittuu suuressa salissa, jos rakkaus on sitä että ajatukset täyttyvät sinusta ja vatsassa lepattaa, jos sen on rakkautta, niin ehkä, ehkä minä rakastan sinua. Niin kuin sanoin, en minä tiedä. Koska minusta tuntuu, että kaikista vähiten juuri minä ansaitsisin sinun rakkautesi tämän auringon alla.  
  
Silmiäni kirvelee, minä tahtoisin vain unohtaa sinut. Sanasi ja tekosi, kaiken. Mutta sinä muistutat olemassaolostasi aina, kun sitä vähiten odotan. Vilkaiset minua taikajuomatunnilla, törmäät minuun portaikossa, varastat katseeni päivällisellä. Tajuatko, kuinka vaikeaa unohtaminen on silloin, tajuatko?  
  
Sinä tietenkin kutsuisit minua heikoksi, kun annan itseni itkeä sinun vuoksesi. Ehkä minä olenkin heikko, ehkä olen aina ollutkin. Olen vain ollut piiloutuneena kuoreeni, kyynelehtinyt pienenä keränä, koko tämän ajan.  
  
Haluaisin palavasti sinun saavan tämän kirjeen. Et arvaakaan, kuinka kaikki minussa huutaa lähettämään tämän kirjeen sinulle. Mutta koska tiedän sinun haluavan jatkaa elämääsi ilman minua, rutistan tämän pergamentinpalan pahaiseksi palloksi ja jatkan elämääni, ehken yhtä onnellisena kuin toivoisin, mutta jatkan kuitenkin. Minun elämääni.   
  
Elämää, johon kuuluvat muistot sinusta ja minusta ja älyttömät toiveet, jotka eivät vain voi toteutua.  
  
Lumi sataa päälleni kipeänä ja kylmänä ja pergamentti kastuu. Se ei syty, ei hulmahda liekkeihin silmieni edessä. Niitä silmiä kirvelee enemmän kuin koskaan._  
  
***  
  
Rohkelikkotorni oli kylmä, sen lattiat saivat varpaat kipristelemään kaipuusta lämpimään. Ikkunoista ei nähnyt ulos ennen kuin pyöritti kättään ruudussa hetken tehden yhä suurempaa ympyrää.  
  
Harry kietoi kätensä ympärilleen ja tärisi viileässä huoneessaan. Hän istui ikkunan ääressä ja lasiin tehty ympyrä alkoi olla jo tarpeeksi suuri, jotta hän saattoi katsella pihamaalle. Aivan kuin hän olisi edes halunnut luoda sinne katsettaan. Ulkona kuitenkin liikkui joku, joka kiinnitti hetkeksi Harryn huomion, joku, jolla oli päässään huppu. Hahmo käveli hitain askelin kohti tällipajua, Harryn katse seurasi tiivisti perässä. Kuka tahansa hahmo olikin, tällä ei ollut kiire sisälle. Harry huokaisi, ikkunaan ilmestyi huurrehuntu. Miksipä kukaan sisälle haluaisikaan, kun siellä oli lähes yhtä jäätävää kuin ulkona? Miksei Harrykin ollut ulkona, ulkona tuon hahmon kanssa? Ehkä siksi, että hän pelkäsi. Pelkäsi liikaa ollakseen rohkea, ja juuri sillä hetkellä, hengityksen vaikeutuessa ja jonkin kuristaessa Harryn kurkkua, hän oli varma, että Lajitteluhattu oli erehtynyt. Että hänen oikea paikkansa olisi ollut jossain muualla kuin urhoollisten sydämien tuvassa. Luihuinenkaan ei tuntunut enää niin kaukaiselta. Harrya kylmäsi ja hän kaivoi taskustaan rypistyneen pergamentin. Pergamentin, joka oli täynnä kirjoitusta. Harry huokaisi syvään ja alkoi lukea kirjoittamaansa kirjettä, joka oli liian henkilökohtainen, jotta sen olisi voinut lähettää, mutta liian harkiten kirjoitettu, jotta sen olisi voinut unohtaa.  
  
_En tiedä miten aloittaa. En ole edes varma, onko tällä alkua ja jos on, niin onko se tässä. Tunnen olevani niin yksin ja eksynyt, niin epävarma.  
  
Toivoisin voivani kertoa sinulle niin kovin paljon, mutta luulen, etten saa kerrotuksi sinulle milloinkaan tarpeeksi. Ja se saa minut vihaamaan itseäni, vihaamaan sinua. Ei, en vihaa sinua, en vain osaa, vaikka kuinka yrittäisinkin, sen sijaan vihaan meitä, sillä meiksi sinua ja minua ei voi ikinä nimittää. Tunnen suurta vihaa, mutten ole varma, ketä kohtaan.   
  
Haluaisin sinun tietävän, mitä ajattelen sinusta. Haluaisin sinun kuulevan ajatukseni, jotka olen haudannut kaikkein syvimmälle mieleni sopukoihin. Ne aidot ajatukset, joista en ole koskaan sinulle kertonut. Ajattelen sinua jatkuvasti, mutta sinä olet täysin tietämätön siitä. Ei tällä maailmalla ole minulle muuta annettavaa kuin unelmointi. Etkä sinä tee sitä helpoksi. Sinä et ole sallinut minun kertoa.  
  
Tahtoisin sinun näkevän kaikki minun tunteeni sinua kohtaan. Ne oikeat tunteet, joita en ole koskaan sinulle näyttänyt. Et ole nähnyt kulissien taakse etkä tajunnut kaiken olevan välillämme vain näytelmää. Olet nähnyt vain inhoa ja halveksuntaa, et mitään muuta. Luulet niiden tunteiden olevan aitoja, mutta ne eivät ole olleet sitä enää vuosiin. Alkaessani nähdä sinut toisessa valossa inhoni sinua kohtaan kuoli lopullisesti. Se inho on vain tyhjää kuorta, jota en ole uskaltanut repiä pois ja näin paljastaa kultaista sisusta. En vain pysty siihen. Sillä joka kerta kun kohtaan sinut, näen samojen tunteiden kipinöivän sinusta. Mutta siinä missä minun tunteeni ovat enää häilyväinen varjo alkuperäisestä muodostaan, sinun vihasi ja inhosi minua kohtaan roihuaa yhä aitona ja katkerana. En minä syytä sinua siitä. Viha on sinulle luonnollista, se oli sitä minullekin.  
  
En haluaisi asioiden olevan näin. Kärsin, kun näen kasvosi katseidemme kohdatessa. Sinun silmäsi kapenevat viiruiksi ja tuikkivat uhkaavina, täynnä raivoa. Ne itsessään kertoisivat jo kaiken, mutta sitten on vielä suusi. Vuodan verta, kun sanot minulle jotain halventavaa huulillasi, huulillasi, jotka ovat kuin enkelin. Tiedätkö, ne voisivat olla jotain muuta, jotain niin paljon ihanampaa varten. Vielä katsettasi tai sanojasi pahempaa on kuitenkin, jos olen sinulle kuin ilmaa. Etten ole sinulle yhtään mitään, merkityksetön. Silloin tunnen sydämeni tekevän kuolemaa, sillä vihakin on parempi kuin tyhjä tunteettomuus. Vihan edessä tunnen sentään olevani elossa.  
  
Tarjosit minulle kerran ystävyyttäsi. Muistatko, silloin ensimmäisenä päivänämme, junassa? Muistat varmaan myös sen, kuinka minä torjuin sinut julmasti tietämättä lainkaan mitä menetin. Kadun sitä päätöstä nyt ja aina. Voi kunpa voisin kutsua sinua ystäväkseni. Nauraa kanssasi onnellista naurua, kertoa sinulle itsestäni ja kuulla sinun oman elämäsi salat. En vain voi.  
  
Tarvitsen sinua. Haluan, että rakastat minut ehjäksi, sillä olen rikki, niin rikki kuin ihminen voi vain olla. Rukoilen, että voisit antaa minulle anteeksi ja avata sydämesi. Tiedän, ettei se ole jäässä, vaikka annatkin muiden niin olettaa. Sinä olet yhtä heikko kuin minäkin, piesty sielu yksin tässä kurjassa maailmassa, muttet voi myöntää sitä. Sinä olet muodostanut ympärillesi muurin, jonka taakse kukaan ei voi nähdä. Mutta minä olen nähnyt tarpeeksi tietääkseni, että sinäkin osaisit rakastaa, jos voisit antaa jonkun sulattaa luomasi muurin. Jos vain voisit.  
  
Ehkä nyt on jo liian myöhäistä pyytää anteeksi kaikkia menneitä vuosia. En oikeastaan pyydä vuosia anteeksi, vaan minua itseäni, että olen ollut niin sokea. Sitä, että olen tajunnut liian myöhään, mitä minun olisi pitänyt tajuta jo ensimmäisenä päivänä, kohdatessamme ensi kertaa. Mitä minun olisi pitänyt sinulle vastata.  
  
Aion sanoa sen nyt. Toivoen, että vielä jonain päivänä sinä pystyt tuhoamaan muurin, avaamaan sydämesi ja antamaan minulle anteeksi.  
  
Kyllä, tahdon olla ystäväsi. Tahtoisin olla enemmänkin. Uskon kuitenkin, että unelmat on tarkoitettu ainoastaan särkyviksi.  
  
Olen myös niin pahoillani. Pahoillani siitä, ettet tule koskaan saamaan tätä kirjettä. Se palaa jo nyt useiden kaltaistensa tavoin takan liekkien keskellä. Se haihtuu savuna taivaalle kuin kuiskaus. Kuiskaus, joka ehkä jonain päivänä tavoittaa korvasi, ja ehkä silloin sinä ymmärrät.  
  
Kyllä, minä rakastan sinua, mutta olen liian heikko, liian tyhjä, liian kuollut. Minusta ei ole enää jäljellä mitään, mistä voisi olla sinulle iloa.  
  
Tänään sataa lunta ensimmäistä kertaa viikkokausiin. Ikkunaruudut ovat kauniissa huurteessa. Joku tarpoo läpi pihamaan ja pysähtyy tällipajun juureen. Sillä jollain on huppu päässään ja kädessä pergamenttirulla, jossa punainen nauha. Kohta hänen olalleen laskeutuu pöllö ja kuljettaa kirjeen sille, joka sitä eniten kaipaa, varmasti.   
  
Jollain muullakin on ikävä. Ehkä minä en olekaan yksin.  
  
Miksi minua silti puristaa sisältä? Joku kuristaa sydäntäni, keuhkojani. On vaikeaa saada henkeä, veri kohisee korvissani. On niin paha olla, vaikka on niin kaunista. Maailma on kaunis. Miten, vaikka meitä ei ole olemassa?_  
  
***  
  
Ja toisistaan tietämättöminä molemmat pojat sulkeutuivat takaisin kuoriinsa, kivettivät sydämensä ja yrittivät unohtaa kumpikin tavallaan. Maailma oli tosiaan sinä kuulaana helmikuun aamuna kaunis. Kaunis, vaikka sana tuntuikin sillä hetkellä julmalta. Lumisade ei lakannut, se yltyi yltymistään, kunnes se peitti alleen kaiken, myös rakkauden, joka oli liian tulinen edes syttyäkseen. Ja maailma oli kaunis.


End file.
